Omicron Kappa RULEZ!
by Earth Rockin' Toph
Summary: Prequel to "Michael and James: Energy Harvesters!" (obviously), where we return to the faraway world with our fave humanoids and how they met in college! Humanoid!MU parody. Recommended for: Mike fans, Sulley fans, Randy fans, ROR fans, PNK fans, EEK fans, Claire/Brock fans, and MU fans in general. Rated T for some bullying and fight scenes. Oh no! Mike's not scary!
1. Prologue

**So... Earth Rocking Toph is back and here to rock your world with a new fanfiction by the name of...**

 _ **OMICRON KAPPA RULEZ!**_ ***applause***

 **So yeah, it's another** ** _Monsters_** **humanoid!AU parody fic, and this time, it's** ** _Monsters University_** **! If you guys liked** ** _Michael and James: Energy Harvesters!_** **, you're sure to love this one just as much. Consider this story a treat for you all you MU fans, since it's also going to give minor characters (and also some fan-favorites) spotlights at some points (especially if you're fans of any other teams besides OK and ROR). I've put a lot of work into writing this story thus far, and hope to post it periodically.**

 **So, without further ado, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

 _ **OMICRON KAPPA RULEZ!**_

 **Prologue**

The year is 1923 in Manhattan, and a 6-year-old girl with curly blond hair and a ruffled nightgown is being put to bed by her parents, who kiss her goodnight. They gave her a teddy bear so she could snuggle as she drifts off into sleep.

As her parents left, the light was turned off; only the silver light of the moon, stars, and city lights and the howl of the wind characterized the otherwise serene setting. The semi-silence of the room was suddenly disturbed by what sounded like the wooden closet door flinging open, but it probably was the wind blowing through the small amount of openness the window provided. The girl tossed and turned, until she heard what sounded like the beating of wings; and very large wings to be exact. She sat up, but saw nothing in sight, except what looked like a patterned burgundy rug rolled up. As the girl was about to rest her head on the pillow, she heard the loud beating of the wings again; her heart pounding as she saw a long shadow with what appeared to be the wings of a bat. Was this a nightmare? It could not be real. The girl turned to see what was in front of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It resembled a giant burgundy centipede with a head encrusted with many horns; it's topaz yellow eyes staring down as it's claws reached out, and its large dragon-like wings fluttered and beat ever so loudly. The backlighting of the moon gave it a even more shadowy and intimidating appearance. But just as quickly as it appeared, it flew out of sight; the girl still screaming.

"Bridget!" the parents burst into the room, switching the Tiffany lamp on, "What's going on? Did you have a bad dream?"

Bridget turned her eyes to her parents in shock, only uttering two words:

"CENTIPEDE DRAGON".

* * *

"Congratulations, Abigail!"

A woman with bobbed hair the color of red wine, a dark crimson dress adorned with fringes and beads, and matching gloves, heels, and cloche hat stood before a group of what appeared to be blue-collar workers in tattered shirts, overalls, and newsboy caps who were all clapping and cheering. A man in a suit and top hat passed to her a large yellow canister as he told her, "This precious power is yours for the keeping. You have set a record that no one had ever achieved before. What shall you do with it now?"

The woman, Abigail, glared her topaz eyes at the group and the man congratulating her. "I will keep it as a gift; a souvenir of the Realm of the Sun. It shall be a reminder to future generations that mediocrity _is not_ in my vocabulary. I do have high standards, you know," the words she uttered felt as a million insect stings as they shot out from her blood-painted lips, "I hope many of you have learned a good lesson here, and I gladly appreciate those who find me to be a glorious inspiration for years, decades, centuries, millennia to come."

* * *

 **56 Years Later...**

It was a quiet autumn morning; leaves of fire orange and blood red on the trees that graced the residential street were illuminated by the intense light of the white-hot morning sun. Some leaves rustled on the road as two-headed fire-breathing pigeons pecked at the dried maple leaves, but were soon scared off by an oncoming school bus that read "Frighton Elementary School" on its side.

"The horn bones connected to the skull bone! The skull is connected to the crossbones!" Children clad in school uniforms could be heard singing happily as they rode on the bus. The long, yellow vehicle approached a gate, and a bar lifting admitted it in, where it parked in an open parking lot. The bus's door flung open; girls in navy-style tops, cross ties, plaid skirts, and yellow hats, and boys in navy-style shirts, neckties, plaid shorts, and also yellow hats poured out the bus steps, followed by a tall woman with pink hair, a pink blouse/skirt ensemble, glasses, and curled ram horns.

"Remember children," the female teacher started off, "No hitting, spitting, fighting, or fire-breathing."

The children laughed and ran around happily. A small boy with bright green hair was the last to step off the bus, adjusting his yellow hat. He made it to the ground, where he looked around, seeing all the kids talking.

"Wow!" the boy spoke, holding up a nickel, "When I was on the bus, I found a nickel! I wish I had pockets."

The boy, however, tucked the nickel into a tight fold in the knot of his uniform tie. He walked among the students, who all seemed to be partnering up. He approached one boy with blue hair and a paddle-type tail, but he walked away with another boy with yellow hair. It seemed as if none of the children wanted to partner with the small, green haired boy. The teacher came and looked at him.

"Well," the teacher started, "Looks like it's you and me again, Michael."

Michael sighed, "Yes, Graves-Sensei."

Michael took Mrs. Graves hand as they walked together; the class following behind them as they made their way towards the giant building that stood before them; an energy production facility.

* * *

The class entered one of the factory floors, standing behind a yellow/black stripe line on the floor. Unfortunately for Michael, he could not see the work floor well, since the majority of the kids were slightly taller than he was. A man in a jumpsuit and hard hat approached them, and greeted the children with a big smile.

"All right kids," began the worker, "Can you tell me how we harvest the screams of Earth children?"

"Uh, by roaring?" one girl answered among all the others who raised their hands eagerly.

"Correct!" the worker praised the little girl, "Now kids, can you all give me your best roar?"

The children cheered happily as each of them performed their best roar; that is until Michael let out a loud and obnoxious roar that could be heard above the entire class. The other kids looked at him with disgust. Michael smiled with his big, braces-enhanced white teeth.

"Um, excuse me," Michael started off, talking to the girls in front of him, "Can you let me see what's going on in the Energy Floor?"

"Beat it!" the girls pushed Michael back, causing him to fall on his bottom, "You don't even belong on the Energy Floor."

Michael looked down at the floor, upset by the mean comments. However, when he heard the floor manager announce that the Energy Harvesters were coming, he stood up, fixing his hat as he watched a large group of people marching in together, all clothed in their work jumpsuits and boots. Michael's visible eye grew wide with wonder as he watched them enter the floor though the space he and his class were standing in.

"Kids, make way for the workers," Mrs. Graves advised as the children moved aside to a wall.

Michael was awe-struck, and that is when a tall man with a blue striped jumpsuit and a worn-out blue baseball cap approached the class and greeted them.

"The name's Frank McCay," started the man, "Been working here for quite a while. And I just happened to graduate from the most prestigious and best school for Energy Harvesting... _Kaiju Daigaku_!"

"Whoa!" Michael was astounded as he tried to listen in among all the other students.

"Hey," interrupted one boy, "If the school you went to is called _Kaiju Daigaku_ , why does your baseball cap say 'MU'?"

"That's easy," Frank answered, "The title of the school is in Japanese; _kaiju_ is one of several words meaning 'monster', and you'll usually hear it if reference to those monster movies about giant beasts attacking big cities. _Daigaku_ means 'college' or 'university'. So it is actually translated 'Monsters University', but calling it _Kaiju Daigaku_ makes it sound much cooler, like if it was an academy from some cool action/fantasy anime series or something like that."

Just then, a big, muscular man with a green jumpsuit and hair interrupted, saying, "Nuh-uh, Fear Tech is much better!"

"Yeah, right," Frank sighed.

Michael only stared, mesmerized by the fact that he was witnessing an actual Energy Harvester.

"MU Rules!" Frank whispered to the kids, pointing to his cap once more."

"All right!" the floor manager called out, "Everyone, you know what to do! Engage Beast Mode!"

All the Energy Harvesters stood ready at their stations. In an instant, all of them were enveloped in a glowing white light. The camera switches focus to Frank specifically, where he has turned into a white silhouette floating in an aqua-blue stripe background. As he is thrown through the striped vortex, light beam shards surround him as his form becomes blue with tonal stripe patterning, and his whole body undergoes a striking metamorphosis; his head and body shrinking into a round form, and his arms and legs turning into a mass of tentacles; two of which gained claws. His round head also sprouted a layer of spike horns as his hat came flying back down onto his head. A glowing globe of aqua light energy exploded on the floor as this new creature emerged, posing with its tentacles.

"The fearsome fright of the night, Frightening Frank McCay!" Frank announced boldly, reaching out his claws in a scaring position.

"Wow!" the schoolchildren were in complete and utter awe of the sight of the recently transformed Energy Harvesters. One boy in particular wanted to step over the yellow line, but the floor manager told him not to.

"Graves-Sensei," interrupted a glasses wearing girl, "While the author was describing the transformation sequence for Mr. McCay, Michael crossed over the yellow line."

"What?!" Mrs. Graves could not believe what she had just heard. She looked over in the distance, and spotted Michael, standing in front of an active portal. As the portal opened, the green-haired boy stepped inside, evading the sight of Frank, for whom the portal was activated for.

Inside the portal was a bedroom with an Earth child laying asleep in it. Frank snuck around the walls. Michael hid under a desk, watching as the tentacled creature lurked around the room. All of a sudden, a door opened, and a pair of adults; a man and a woman, entered, shining a bright light as Frank jumped onto a clothes rack, appearing as a mangled sweater with striped sleeves.

"See honey," started the man, "I told you he was safe and sound asleep."

After the man and woman left and shut the door, Frank leapt out again, crawling closer towards the bed, scratching the frames with his claws. A crude crayon drawing of his monster form was pinned onto the back of an easel in the midst of the room. Now was the moment of truth; Michael's heart raced with excitement as he watch Frank now positioned in front of the bed, towering over the child.

Outside the portal, the canister attached to the portal frame filled up to the top with an ear-piercing scream. Frank exited the portal with a confident smile on his face, only to be greeted by a team of startled emergency first aid attendants.

"Huh? What's going on?" Frank was confused.

"Michael!" a female voice called out.

Frank spotted Mrs. Graves in the distance, running frantically towards the portal station. However, he turned to look at Michael below him, just as shocked by the fact that a child had walked through his portal unnoticed.

"That was really dangerous, you know," Frank started, "You could have gotten hurt really badly. You actually scared me."

Michael looked down at the floor, ashamed.

"Wow, you _scared_ me," Frank started, "I didn't even know you were in there. Here kid, you deserve this. I think you've got what it takes to pull off a scare like that."

Frank took off his worn baseball cap and placed it over Michael's yellow uniform hat.

Out of breath, Mrs. Graves arrived at the portal station. Shocked and mad at the same time, she gave Michael a stern glare.

"Michael Wazowski, that was unacceptable and reckless behavior," Mrs. Graves started, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Michael only looked up, not in fear and disappointment, but in wonder and awe of his adventure, not to mention receiving a special gift from one of the workers themselves.

"How do I become an Energy Harvester?!" Michael sighed, still amazed.

* * *

 **So, that's the prologue. Hopefully this story is off to a great start thus far. ^_^  
**

 **Next time on _Omicron Kappa RULEZ!_ :**

 **MICHAEL: I've come a long way since elementary school, and now I've been accepted into _Kaiju Daigaku_! Heading off to school this fall! **

**Stay tuned for "Chapter One: Incoming Freshmen? Check!"**


	2. Incoming Freshmen? Check!

**So, I've decided to go ahead and put up Chapter One. Not much to say about it, but, Michael is finally in college! Some pretty important characters are introduced here, including some fan favorites (depending on whether you like plushy and cuddly polka-dot beasts, or sweet, scaly, bespectacled reptilians; you could also be the type who thinks that goth triclops girls with brash chicken jock guys are cute together).  
**

 **On a side note, I took two semesters of Japanese. Hopefully it paid off. =)  
**

 **Anyways, it's time to sit back and enjoy the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Incoming Freshmen? Check!**

11 Years Later...

" _Kaiju Daigaku!_ Or Monsters University; whatever you wanna call it. Anyone, if this is your stop, please take your belongings, I only have a 5 minute stop period."

A now seventeen-year-old Michael Wazowski took all his luggages, and bid all the people on the bus good bye.

"Friends, acquaintances," Michael cleared his throat, "I just want to take this time to thank you all for supporting me through all the years. I will never forget all the birthday parties and drama club and after school baseball we've all been through. Take care, everyone!"

All the other people on the bus were already yawning and rolling their eyes as Michael made his amazing turn-off of a speech, when the bus driver interrupted him.

"Yeah, that was _real_ touching," the bus driver snickered, "Just get off already; I've got places to go."

After Michael found out the hard way how powerful the bus driver could kick with just one foot, he stood back up from the pavement; picking up his luggages. Aside from that, a wide smile spread across his face as he stood at the front gates of the university of his dreams.

"I'm finally here!" Michael told himself, adjusting his hat as he set foot on the campus ground, entering through the gate. He looked all around at the breathtaking scenery; students of every shape, size, and all walks of life bringing life to the campus. Some walked around on the grassy areas, while others flew to their classes; their wings gracing the sky. A 50-Foot girl with fuchsia hair and three horns ran across the campus as a Frisbee nearly rebounded off of her, but she managed to catch it from falling on the ground and tossed it back into the air; Michael amused by the sight. The School of Aquatics lay beneath the river under the bridge. As he continued on his way, he was stopped by a red-haired student by the name of Jay de Cay, who wore a yellow shirt with a smiley face on it.

"Hey there, I'm Jay," Jay introduced himself, "And I'm over here to tell you that registration is that-a-way!"

Jay pointed Michael to a table, where he met a brunette girl with a smiley face shirt as well; her name was Kay O'Day.

"Hi, I'm Kay the R.A.; that's 'resident assistant'!" Kay greeted Michael, "I'm here for registration/orientation, and photo I.D. is that-a-way!"

Michael ended up at a photography room, where he met a purple-haired student named Trey Shea, who was working the camera.

"I'm Trey, shout 'Hooray'!" cheered Trey.

After Michael got his picture taken, he was immediately given his student I.D. card.

"I don't believe it!" Michael exclaimed, "I'm officially a college student!"

"Hello there, I'm Fay," a blue-haired girl named Fay Wei introduced herself, "And I'll be your orientation tour guide today!"

Michael joined Fay's group for the tour, and he got to see various locations around the campus. Some of the stops the made were the science labs where portals to Earth were being built, and the cafeteria where students were eating various foods. Fay then led the group

through the Quad, coming upon several booths set up by various school clubs. The School of Energy Harvesting; the largest instruction building on campus, overlooked the Quad

"Join the Debate club!" hollered a set of female Siamese twins with blue hair at the Debate Club booth.

"Keep your eye on the universe!" shouted a boy from the Astronomy Club booth.

At the Art Club booth, a boy with yellow hair threw a can of bright magenta paint over his locks, and proceeded to paint the black canvas before him with his unruly mop of hair.

"Join the Improv Club!" another boy announced, "We're, uh, we're working on something. We're here every night!"

As Michael went on his way with the group, his attention was caught by a booth that read "Greek Council", and seated there were a large, muscular boy with a purple mullet, gazelle horns, and a letterman jacket, and a goth girl with dark indigo hair partially hiding her face, a blue sailor-collared varsity jacket, studded choker, and fur skirt. They were handing flyers for some upcoming school event.

"Come sign up for the ultimate Energy Harvesting tournament!" the goth girl started.

"You'll totally love it!" hollered the larger guy, "DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES?!"

Michael turned his attention for a moment, as he was handed a flyer that read "SCARE GAMES" with a ClipArt™ of an award trophy.

"A BUNCH OF GUYS WENT TO THE HOSPITAL LAST YEAR!" exclaimed the big guy.

"You could totally die," the goth girl added.

"AND IT'S TOTALLY WORTH IT!" the guy would just not shut up.

Amazed, Michael took the flyer, and continued following Fay's tour group, until he finally made it to the male dormitory.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Ray the R.A.," a horned, aqua-haired boy named Ray Veigh greeted Michael at the dorm reception booth, "Here's your room key; your roommate is an Energy Harvesting Major too."

"Thanks," Michael took the key, "I'm so excited."

"Have a great, smile-filled day!" Ray cheered.

Michael picked up his luggages, and made his way to Room #319. He took a deep breath before he opened it.

"Behind this door," Michael told himself, "is your _lifelong friend_."

Michael turned the doorknob, and opened his room's door. Standing inside the room was a shadowy figure backlit by the daylight outside the window. The figure scampered out energetically into Michael's presence, revealing itself to be a bespectacled young man with amethyst hair, a trio of flimsy fronds, swirling lizard tail, and dressed up in nerdy, yet neatly kept clothing. A soft, lilac background with sparkles appeared behind him, representing his apparent cheerfulness. He sported a hopeful and joyful smile across his face as his purple glasses-framed emerald eyes met Michael's visible green eye.

" _Hajimemashite, Randōru desu! Senkou wa denryoku no shūkaku desu._ (はじめまして、ランドールです！せんこうは電力の収穫です。; Name's Randy Boggs, Scaring major)," the happy young man bowed his head with his hands to his sides, introducing himself.

" _Aa, Hajimemashite, Maiku desu! Senkou mo denryoku no shūkaku desu._ (あぁ、はじめまして、マイクです！せんこうも電力の収穫です。; Ah, I'm Mike Wazowski, also an Energy Harvesting Major!)," Michael introduced himself to Randy, also bowing his head slightly.

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_ (よろしくおねがいします！; Very pleased to meet you)" the two greeted in unison.

"I can tell we're going to be best chums _desu_!" Randy cheered brightly, his eyes sparkling with unhindered optimism as he shook Michael's hand with both his own, "By the way, I prefer being called 'Randy' (ランディー) _desu_."

"That's fine by me," Michael chuckled.

A student a few rooms down apparently dropped a box, and the sound startled Randy, prompting an unusual reaction; he vanished before Michael's very eye! The only thing to indicate was even there was a floating pair of glasses. He then reappeared as instantly as he disappeared.

"If I do that in class, I'll be a joke _desu_ ," Randy grew nervous and shy, looking like he was about to cry.

"No, that is actually pretty cool!" Michael exclaimed, "That could like, totally come in handy. You could just, like, pop out of the walls and BOOM!"

"Really Mike?" Randy asked.

"Just lose the glasses; they give you away, " Michael suggested.

As Michael walked into the room, Randy removed his huge glasses. His eyes began to squint slightly, since his eyesight was not the best.

The day went by, and Michael and Randy spent it arranging and fixing up their dorm. Michael put up all his posters of famous Energy Harvester posters and other related memorabilia, while Randy layered his bed with a luxurious purple/gold comforter and put up a simple motivational poster above his bed frame. To finish off, Michael set up all his books in a large bookcase, along with a plush monster doll named "Little Mikey", and Randy set up his books in his desk space, along with some 1:8 scale figurines of happy-go-lucky anime girls with lavender hair on his desk. The sun had gone down, and after Michael had set his baseball cap on his desk, he looked out the window to where the School of Energy Harvesting was located.

"I wish I had your confidence Mike," Randy sighed as he connected a phonograph, "I'm so nervous _desu_."

"Don't worry," Michael cheered up his new friend, "I can't wait for school to start tomorrow!"

Randy stood up from his desk, and made his way to Michael.

"Thanks for the encouragement," Randy turned up a smile, "I've never had a friend before _desu_."

Moved by his kindness, Randy pulled Michael in for a hug, patting him on the back. He could feel a tear escape him, but he did not mind.

" _Tomodachi desu..._ (友だちです… ; you are my friend)," Randy sighed to himself.

* * *

Morning had dawned, and Michael was ready to start the day. He picked out his favorite green t-shirt, which read "The Monster Within", with a screen print of huge, filthy monstrous teeth ready to devour, along with a pair of green jeans. Randy picket out a simple sweater vest ensemble with a bow tie. The two took their backpacks and put on their sneakers and snakeskin loafers at the dorm entrance.

The pair made it to the steps of the School of Energy Harvesting, following a bunch of other students. They all touched the toe of a monster statue guarding the enormous building. At the doorstep, the students were required to take off their outdoor shoes and put on slippers reserved for indoor use; Michael promptly switched his green sneakers for his monster feet slippers, and Randy changed from his snakeskin loafers into his purple velvet slippers.

* * *

"Welcome to Energy Harvesting 101!" announced a man with white/orange hair and casual/business attire, "I'm Derek Knight, and I'll be your teacher this semester."

All the students were standing at their desks as they greeted in unison, " _Ohayou gozaimasu, Knight-sensei._ (おはようございます、 ナイト先生。; Good Morning, Professor Knight)". The teacher then asked them to all sit down.

"So, you think this is going to be an easy class," Professor Knight started, "Well, it's not, and while I do see a lot of untapped potential, I'm not an easily scared person—"

Just as Professor Knight was about to continue his class introduction, something easily startled him as he heard a sound coming from a window on the dome; a female form stood there, displaying large red dragon wings, and immediately taking flight around the room. She closed the curtains as she flew down, enclosing the room in darkness. The sound of her high heels could be heard clicking on the stone floor as she made her landing.

"Um, Dean Hardscrabble," Professor Knight started sheepishly, "I uh, wasn't expect you to show up."

The woman, Abigail Hardscrabble, stood before him, glaring her topaz eyes across the room. Her intimidating appearance, accentuated by her dark red suit ensemble and horn-like hair, could be felt across the room.

"I thought you were not easily scared," Abigail started, walking by a canister on display, "I'm here to inspire all the fresh blood—I mean, young faces of our Energy Harvesting future."

"Go ahead," Professor Knight told her.

"I see much potential here," Abigail began, "And I am here to give you words of inspiration. I am here to make scary students _scarier_ , not make mediocre students more _mediocre_. Scariness is the true measure of a _kaiju_ ; if you're not scary, what kind of a _kaiju_ are you? There will be a final exam and the end of the term, and whoever fails _will not_ be continuing in the Energy Harvesting Program. I hope you are all _properly inspired_."

Abigail displayed her wings again, and took off, breathing a stream of fire that read, "Have a nice day!" as she flew out the window.

"Well, now that that's done," Professor Knight continued, "I'm going to ask anyone if they know how to give me a good, effective roar."

Brimming with enthusiasm, Michael raised both his hands and waved pennants around that said "Pick Me!"

"Yes, Wazowski-san?" Professor Knight ended up calling on Michael, since no one else raised their hands.

"Well, Knight-sensei," Michael started, "There are 5 properties of an effective roar."

"Let's hear 'em!" Professor Knight encouraged.

"First, there's the pitch of the roar," Michael began to explain, "Second, there's the duration of the roar—"

 _RROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

The whole class whipped around in their seats after having heard the roar that was louder than the pride of a hundred lions. And right there at the front door, is where _he_ stood.

The background turned a sparkling sky blue with lilac bubbles floating about behind a big, strong man with a furry polka-dot tail, a handsome and rugged face framed by a glorious mane of scruffy blue hair with purple polka-dot highlights and similarly colored facial hair, and a pair of curved, polished ivory horns that gleamed in the daylight. His eyes were like beautifully refined lapis lazuli stones. He wore a blue/white letterman jacket over his plain shirt and jeans. All the female students in the class sighed and swooned in his presence.

"Sorry I'm late for class," _he_ began, taking off his jacket and slinging it over his broad, strong shoulders. Every female student in the room, from the most feminine and delicate girly-girl to the most hardcore tomboy, squealed, swooned, screamed, and wept loudly as they fainted. Likewise, a majority of the male students grew increasingly jealous of him; Michael, in particular, was green with envy.

"Oh um, yes," Professor Knight was trying to catch his breath after the dramatic entrance, "Uh, who are you again?"

"The name's Sullivan. _James_ Sullivan," he answered in his smooth, yet powerfully manly voice.

Once more, all the girls in class swooned loudly, "Oh, Sullivan!"

"Oh, like the famous Bill Sullivan?" asked Professor Knight.

"Yup," James replied, "He's my dad."

At that second, Professor Knight ran up to James, and fell at his feet, shouting, "I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!"

"Seriously?" Michael whispered to Randy, "This is the kind of guy that girls would swoon over and our professor would worship at his feet? The kind that shows up late and has no consideration for students trying to answer a question, not to mention that he has forgotten to change to using indoor shoes?"

"I'm not convinced one bit," Randy whispered back, " Wouldn't wanna be like that guy _desu_. You can be popular without being a jerk, you know. And so impolite in his introduction. I mean, how hard is it to say _Hajimemashite, Sariban desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ (はじめまして、サリバンです。よろしくおねがいします。 _Sariban_ = Suillivan)?".

Michael raised his hand, saying, " _Sumimasen_ (すみません; Excuse me) _, Sensei_ , I didn't get to finish the question."

"Nah, that's alright," Professor Knight, "Jimmy's got it covered already."

After switching to a pair of furry polka-dot slippers, James took a seat in the back of the class and asked a nearby student for a pencil, which he began to use as a toothpick.

"That's like, the biggest jerk I've ever seen in my life," Michael whispered once more, his cheeks redder than a sundae cherry.

"You're so 'jellin'," Randy teased playfully, "I can totally see it _desu_."

"I'm so not 'jellin'!" Michael blushed more furiously, his face boiling with body heat, "He's _so_ going to fail if he think he can pass by not even studying, unlike I who studies my posterior off to get a decent A++. By the way, you don't need to end all your sentences with _desu_."

"I know," Randy sighed, "It just makes my speech sound more proper, _desu_."

"I expect big things from you, Sullivan-san," Professor Knight started off, "As a natural-born Energy Harvester, please be a good example to the rest of our aspiring hopefuls in this class."

"Whatever," James replied with little enthusiasm or care.

"Okay everyone, let's get started," Professor Knight ordered, "Let's take out our textbooks and read Chapter One; we've got a big exam ahead of us, and we don't want to be procrastinators."

* * *

 **So, that's Chapter One for you. Here's to hoping it garnered a round of applause.**

 **Next time on _Omicron Kappa RULEZ!_ , a wild goose chase (albeit with an alien pig), homemade cupcakes, the Senpai King of Frat Row, and the beginning of a beautiful rivalry over the fall semester between Michael "Study Maniac" Wazowski and James "Procrastinator" Sullivan.**


	3. Rush to the Rush Party

**This is long overdue, but here's Chapter Two of _OK RULEZ!_ Pretty close to the original with the addition of extra scenes (ok, some of the extra party scenes are written as Randy-sympathy for the Randy fans), and see if you can catch some pop culture references (hint: they're hidden in RΩR's intro).**

 **Ok, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Rush to the Rush Party!**

"But Mike, we _have_ to go!"

"I can't go; I need to study for the final exam!"

"It's a fraternity and _SORORITY_ party!"

* * *

One night at the dormitory, Michael was marking his calendar for the final exam at the end of the semester. He also made notes in his planner book as he pulled out his textbooks and lay them on the desk.

"We can party all we want once we become Energy Harvesters," Michael remarked, "Right now, however, my priorities lay in studying."

"One night is not going to kill you, Mike," Randy huffed, "Besides, this could be our only chance to get in with the cool kids!"

Michael slammed his own face on his textbook, "Randy, you really don't know what you're talking about—"

"That's why I made these _cupcakes_!" Randy interrupted cheerfully, showing off a tray of homemade chocolate cupcakes crowned with vanilla frosting, and red icing letters that spelled out "BE MY dAL".

"Whoopsie!" Randy caught the typo, and turned the "d" cupcake around to a "P", so now they read "BE MY PAL", "That would've been embarrassing."

 _Oh no Randy NO,_ Michael thought to himself, looking at the cupcakes, _Just the cupcakes themselves are embarrassing! Haven't you ever watched college movies?! People at those parties will NOT want something as childish and innocent as cupcakes; the only reason they'll take them is to pelt you with them._

"Don't tell anyone," Randy whispered, "But my secret ingredient... is LOVE!"

As Randy danced around the room in a carefree manner, Michael continued to ponder about the cupcakes, _I can already imagine it; girls taking those cupcakes and throwing them in his face, and a black eye and teeth knocked out by some rowdy frat boys._

"Tell me Mikey, before you begin to study," Randy persisted, "How do I look?"

Michael turned around in his swivel chair, and took note of Randy's neat yet nerdy outfit, accessorized with tacky snakeskin suspenders and a polka-dot bow tie. He stood with his hands folded behind his back as his emerald eyes gleamed with optimism once more, awaiting for Michael's critique.

 _Well, you're gonna have your slippers on over there_ , Michael pondered, looking at the tacky dotted socks.

"You said that to a college party, I should at least look decent, yet casual," Randy remarked.

"Uh, you look fine," Michael finally answered, _Though I think jeans and a t-shirt with a tuxedo print would have done you justice._

"Thank you so much Mikey!" Randy jumped onto Michael on the chair and squeezed him tightly with all four of his human limbs and lizard tail; the two spinning around rapidly in the chair. The gesture, although expressing much gratitude, left the green-haired boy slightly dizzy.

"Well," Michael started after Randy finally got off of him, "Have fun at the party, and don't get into trouble, party monster."

"Promise!" Randy exclaimed blissfully, a smile spread across his boyish face as he took his cupcake tray, prancing out the door, "Have fun studying! _Ittekimasu!_ (いってきます！！！; I'll be off now! )".

" _Itterasshai!_ (いってらっしゃい！; See you later)," Michael bid Randy goodbye.

With Randy out attending a party and a peaceful silence in the room save for chirping glow crickets from the bushes outside, Michael opened up his book and began to read through it. As he began to read, however, the leaves of the tree outside the dorm window began to rustle, but it did not distract him from his deep immersion in his studies. What did distract him, however, was the sound of cloven hooves cobbling on the brick wall of the building. He turned around to look out the window, and saw a porcine creature with six hoofed legs, horns, bug eyes, and a scruffy coat of orange/yellow fur. It squealed and oinked as it pounced into the room; its hooves clicking loudly on the wooden floor as it leapt onto Michael's desk and grabbed his hat with its mouth.

"Hey, gimme back my hat!" Michael yelled, _What in the world...?!_

Michael chased the porcine creature around the room, when suddenly, James, from his Energy Harvesting class, barged in through the window, shouting, "Hey fella, come back!"

"Get outta my room you big fat jerk!" Michael whipped around with a handgun cocked, "What are you even doing here?!"

"I need that pig!" exclaimed James, "Taking it to the Omega Squad."

"Excuse me?" Michael asked, "All I heard was blah blah blah."

" _Roar Omega Roar_ ," James started, "THE top fraternity on campus."

"Just get outta here!" Michael shouted, "Before I shoot, that is!"

James chased the pig, but ended up knocking an entire bookcase onto Michael.

"THOSE WERE ALPHABETIZED!" Michael exclaimed, crawling out from under the bookcase.

"I don't believe we got to properly introduce ourselves," James started, "The names Sullivan, _James_ Sulli—"

"You announced it class ALREADY!" Michael pulled the trigger, and a banner reading "BANG!" shot out from the handgun, "By the way, I'm Mike Wazowski."

The two shook hands, but neither made the slightest smile. However, there was shouting coming from outside. Voices screaming "Give us back our pig you filthy animal!" and "You're so dead!" could be heard. Michael looked outside and saw some big muscular men with orange/black varsity jackets with the letters "FT" embroidered on them.

"You stole Fear Tech's mascot?" Michael asked, "Just to impress some STUPID FRATERNITY?! Seriously, I'm going to have to get back my hat now!"

Michael stormed out of the room, angered by James' college mayhem antics. James jumped out of the window, seeing that the Fear Tech students had left.

* * *

Over at a far corner of the campus, there was a house with the letters "JΘX" (Jaws Theta Chi) and a banner that read "JΘX RULE!" hanging from the balcony. People surrounded the house and crowded it from the inside, where a young, purple-haired boy with the nerdiest party attire ever put together in the history of nerd couture and a tray of cupcakes was squirming his way inside among various boys and girls chatting and dancing. The ambience was muggy and the horrible, unclean smells only added to the discomfort. Music boomed from every Surround Sound™ speaker in the house; he wanted to cover his ears, but couldn't due to the fact that he was carrying a tray of cupcakes with both his arms already, and this was not a good time to transform into monster mode.

"What kind of party is this?" Randy asked himself, "Where's the piñata and cake and chips and soda and 'Pin the Tail on the Sphinx'? And couldn't they turn down the music? It's so loud, and the loud talking isn't helping! Most importantly, where are the party hats?!"

* * *

Michael and James started chasing the weird pig across the campus, running into various people and sometimes interrupting their activities. They even managed to bump into a student singing about tentacles and serpent wings and destroy the guitar he was playing in the process.

"I need that hat!" screamed Michael.

"For Omega Awesomeness!" James hollered.

As the two scurried the campus, they eventually made it to Frat Row, whose entrance was adorned with a banner that read "RUSH WEEK!" The pig ran into the JΘX house, where they were people going wild and crazy, from swinging on chandeliers to sliding down stairway rails. Some were even running with lampshades on their heads! Michael and James split up, with Michael running around the back, and James running through the house.

Outside on the porch, Randy found relief from the noise and unpleasant scents, and sought to approach two goth girls seated on the porch steps with his cupcakes. They turned around to look at him, until the pig ran right into him, and sent both him and the tray flying into the air. Unable to see Michael and James running by, he could only watch his beloved cupcakes that he had slaved over now being captured in slow motion by the camera, with some landing on the floor and four of them managing to land on his face and spell out the word "LAME". The two goth girls erupted with laughter, and passersby including other buff jocks and glamorous pretty girls joined in with the laughfest. Some took out cell phones and started snapping pictures. One girl with fuchsia hair, indigo tights, and a sequined outfit even made a Snapchat of Randy with the caption "Cupcakes Don't Lie".

"I didn't know you were a natural at selling cupcakes!" the emo girl with the short violet hair laughed as she took a cupcake.

"A picture is worth a thousand words," started the black-haired goth girl with buck teeth, showing the Snapchat she just received on her phone and also taking a cupcake, "And there's tons of phones acting as cameras around you."

Upon seeing the picture of himself, Randy wanted to die on the spot, hoping a monster sinkhole would take him. As his mortification intensified, however, he started to cycle colors rapidly, which although it fascinated those around him, it also prompted the party-goers to continue taking pictures.

"Wow, that kid just saved us the job of using color filters!" exclaimed one boy, "No matter how you color him, he's still a Lame-O!"

Randy could feel his heart beat rapidly, and his normally cold blood boiling inside his every artery and vein. Mocking laughter from every corner; not one person was without a snicker on their face.

"Get yer' Nerd-cakes here!" hollered the other girl, "Perfect for pelting Lame-Os!"

"They're not lame!" Randy screamed desperately, "They took a lot of effort to be moist and fluffy!"

"Oh, are they made with _LOVE_?!" the purple-haired girl laughed once more before throwing a cup in his face, dousing him with Croak-a-Cola™ and making his eyes burn. She also brutally smashed a cupcake against his face, adding insult to injury.

"No one was supposed to know the secret ingredient!" Randy wanted to burst into tears.

"All right, that's enough, Nadya," the black-haired girl growled, "Taylor's Snapchats already did the trick. Let's head back to our house and leave the poor guy alone with the rest of the spectators."

"Way to ruin the fun, Sonia," Nadya retorted, "I was just warming up!"

Nadya left the scene, while Sonia went inside the JΘX house and got some paper towels, wetting them in the sink.

* * *

Back out on the main Frat Row, Michael continued to chase the pig, when he spotted a trash can. He grabbed the can, and positioned it at the end of the cul-de-sac, and just as planned, the pig ran right into it. He shut it with a lid, and everyone cheered as James took the pig out of the can. A hefty, dark-skinned girl with purple hair and twisted ram horns came forth with a sticker of the "M" logo, and slapped it right over the saddle of the pig. Everybody cheered.

"James! James! James!" was the chant that rang out of everybody's mouth. Michael, however, did not buy one bit of it.

 _But I caught it!_ Michael grew furious, _Everyone should be cheering "Michael! Michael!"_

"Excuse me, Sullivan-san," Michael tried to interrupt, but no one could hear him.

As James paraded the pig around the row, he was approached by two big guys.

"You are Jaws Theta Chi material!" exclaimed a red-haired boy named Roy O'Growlahan.

"Nuh-uh," interrupted a purple-haired boy with an aqua-colored letterman jacket, "You belong with Omega Howl (ΩH)!"

"Hey, I saw him first!" Roy grabbed the other boy by his shirt, threatening to punch him.

At that second, a long, gold-trimmed red carpet rolled out from a large house bearing the letters "RΩR" (Roar Omega Roar). Two boys, one with burgundy hair, a hat falling over one eye, and a t-shirt that reads "Notice Me _Senpai_! (せんぱい; upperclassman) ", and the other tall, periwinkle-haired with fly antennae and stoic, blew trumpets as a boy named Chip Goff announced "Make way for the Captain of the _Serenity_ , the god of UPS, and most importantly, the president of the top fraternity on campus...Johnny Worthington III!"

As Chip finished the introduction, a large, well-built young man with faded purple hair and imposing horns strolled on the carpet, clothed with a crown and a velvet cape with fur trim; a scepter in one hand. When he made it to the sidewalk, he gave his cape, crown and scepter to the other boys, revealing a cardinal-colored sweater with shimmering Greek letters layered over a gold shirt, and grayish-purple slacks.

"I'll take it from here, gentlemen," Johnny advised his subjects.

* * *

Back at the JΘX house, Sonia came out to the porch with a load of wet paper towels in hand, only to see no one there. That is, until she noticed what looked like cupcake cream floating in the air. She reached a hand and gently scooped some of it; Randy reappearing in an instant. Down on his knees, he had his face buried in his hands, sniffling and trembling at the same time.

"Sorry about the cupcakes," Sonia comforted, running a wet cloth over his head.

Randy could not open his mouth to say anything. Sonia only continued to clean up the mess.

 _This kid didn't know what he was getting himself into_ , Sonia pondered, stroking a stand of Randy's purple hair, _Probably he thought that "party" meant piñatas, Pin the Tail on the Sphinx, and balloons everywhere. "College" changes the entire meaning and image of "party"._

Once Sonia was done cleaning, Randy removed his cupped hands from his face, and looked up at her, saying, "Thanks for cleaning me, at least."

"Don't mention it," Sonia smiled, petting Randy's fronds.

"I have to go now," Randy uttered.

"I hope to see you soon," Sonia replied.

Standing up from his knees, Randy turned up a faint smile as he wrapped his arms around himself. He took off running, vanishing into the air.

* * *

"That was an amazing stunt you just pulled," Johnny congratulated James handing him a cardinal/gold varsity jacket, "It's a miracle you weren't launched any grenades by Fear Tech."

"Well, what can I say," James laughed heartily, "I got the pig."

" _Excuuuuuuuse moi_!" Michael interrupted, his hands on his hips, "I believe there's a misunderstanding here; I caught the pig, and he's taking credit for my hard work."

"Shut up beach ball," Johnny approached Michael, "You wanna join a club? I believe those guys are more your speed."

Johnny pointed to a small booth in the distance with a banner that read "Pledge Omicron Kappa!". About four/five boys stood there with a large cake and some balloon that popped.

"Oh, you really wanna mess with me?!" Michael charged at Johnny, until one of the other boys, Chet Alexander, grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him up so that were face to face.

"HEY, WATCH IT! NO ONE MESSES WITH THE FRAT ROW KING!" Chet growled as he aimed a mechanized boxing glove at Michael's head, "Really not cool, squirt. Think you so big, taking on us big dogs like you some sorta delusional Chihuahua, amigo?"

"Yeah, Chihuahua?" James guffawed with the rest of the men, "This frat's only for those who can _actually_ scare, you know."

After Chet dropped him, Michael slapped James across the face, shouting, "Really?! I'm going to scare circles around you!"

"Good luck with that," Johnny laughed as James' nose bled profusely.

"Why you stupid—!" Michael charged forward once more, only to be met with an extendable boxing glove and the sight of spinning stars.

* * *

" _Tadaima_ (ただいま; I'm back)," Michael uttered as he opened the door to his dorm; a black eye on his face, white X-bandages on his head and shoulders, and a giant swelling on his scalp with steam rising from it. He looked around, only to see no one around. He did notice, however, the bathroom door slightly ajar and light coming out of it. He trudged into the bathroom, only to find Randy's back turned as he was scrubbing soap on his left arm.

"Oh, did you say _Tadaima_?" Randy looked over his back, sitting back down in the tub, "In that case, _Okaerinasai_ (おかえりなさい; Welcome back)."

"My study night was horrible," Michael started, pulling up a stool and sitting by the tub, "That jerk Sullivan-san barged in here with a stupid pig. How about you?"

"Wasn't the best either," Randy sniffled, looking at his reflection in the bath water, "Nothing like how I thought the party would be."

 _Because college kids don't do piñatas and party hats!_ Michael pondered as he looked at Randy, then spoke, "I'm sorry things didn't go as planned for either of us tonight."

Michael reached a hand and patted Randy on his back and stroked his fronds as he was busy playing with a tugboat and rubber duck.

"Wanna help me study?" Michael asked.

Randy pondered for a moment, then answered, "Sure, but only because that Sullivan-san is a show-offy idiot and you're totally better than him, so I wanna help you show him who's boss."

"Thanks, pal," Michael smiled, "And I promise to play some PS3 with you, even if it's those super happy fun and action-y role-playing games you're so fond of."

Randy smiled back, dusting Michael's shoulder with the tip of his tail.

* * *

 **So, that's Chapter Two. Hope you liked!**

 **NEXT TIME: Some students are not continuing in the Energy Harvesting program, one student's final exam performance will catch Johnny's attention, and Michael and James will reach their breaking point. Plus, is Randy truly the perfect little sweetie pie, or is there a sour slitheriness beneath such an innocent, sugary-sweet exterior? Stay tuned for "Chapter Three: Judgement (a.k.a. Winter Finals)"!**


	4. Judgement (aka Winter Finals)

**So, after a while (and some school finals), Chapter Three is finally here! This one took a while to do, since there are some scene additions here and there, and one of them, a fight scene, was edited drastically, mainly because it was a little too gruesome and violent for the tone of the overall story. Other than that, I think the chapter is ok; though I am a little worried about how Michael and Randy break their friendship (I don't know if it's too dramatic or too bland)**

 **Hopefully readers here will enjoy this installment of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Judgement (aka Winter Finals)**

The Fall Semester was spent by Michael Wazowski and James Sullivan in very different ways. One spent the time studying for every class; the other partied and could care less about studying. In the end, their lifestyles showed in their class performance results. The two occasionally crossed paths, with no hope of them setting aside their grudges anytime soon.

Michael took every opportunity possible to perfect his Energy Harvesting techniques and study. On some afternoons, he would sit by the trees and have Randy quiz him with flash cards in an attempt to memorize all kinds of fear techniques from heights to spiders and everything in between, including chopsticks.

"Seriously, whose afraid of chopsticks?" Michael asked.

"I have no idea," Randy chuckled, "I use them quite often."

Michael and Randy would study in various locations; their own dorm, the cafeteria, local restaurants, noodle shops, dessert buffets, out in the grassy areas, in the library, and so forth. While Michael was very excited and happy as he persevered with his studies, Randy grew a little distressed, seeing that Michael seemed more focused on endless reading and studying in order to upstage James than spending quality time to play some fun games in the dorm. At some point during the semester, Michael did honor his promise to Randy and sat at the kotatsu with him a few times, button-mashing game controllers while playing fantasy RPGs with colorful characters; including Randy's personal favorite, a PS3-exclusive futuristic adventure featuring a hyper and cutesy all-female cast battling evil cyborgs and monsters bent on total destruction. Michael would facepalm at Randy's squealing and cheering every time he scored points and blew up an enemy.

As for James, he spent his semester very unwisely. Having earned a cardinal/gold jacket from the gentlemen of Roar Omega Roar, he spent his time playing ping-pong, eating pizza, and going to wild and crazy frat parties. He did occasionally cross paths with Michael; one notable time being in the gym when they apparently tried to compete against each other to see who was better at the treadmill (which resulted in Michael losing his balance), and another time when they attended a football game, where transformed football players crushed each other as cheerleaders and a drum major sang and cheered happily with their pom-poms. James and his frat brothers cheered wildly and threw popcorn around the bleachers, which particularly angered Michael and Randy not just because it was rude and inconsiderate, but because one was trying to study, and the other was just trying to enjoy the game.

Eventually, as the class was repeatedly tested, Michael began to out-perform James with all his different techniques. James, however, even though he was intimidating enough, started to fall behind in the class.

"One scary face," began Professor Knight," Does not a good Energy Harvester make."

* * *

The end of the fall semester; the final exam had arrived. Michael and Randy had awakened, showered, had breakfast, and gotten themselves bundled up for the chilly weather as they headed out the dormitory and on the path to their class. Various students walked by them, reading their books last minute and drinking endless coffee.

"I'm really nervous about this," Randy shivered, wrapping his arms around himself even though he was wearing a peacoat and other winter accessories in addition to his normal attire.

"You'll do fine, Randy," Michael comforted Randy, putting an arm around him, "This is what we've studied all semester for."

Randy turned up a smile, playfully teasing Michael with his tail. The two set foot inside, changing their shoes as they walked into the class.

* * *

"I am a boy who is afraid of spiders and Santa Claus," began Professor Knight, "Which scare do I use?"

A large boy with spiky green hair stood in the simulator stage set up in the class. Abigail flew up to one of the supports on the ledge of the dome, watching with her wings displayed.

"Uh," the boy started, "The Seasonal Creep-n-Crawl?"

"Demonstrate," Professor Knight ordered.

The boy transformed into a large green monster with spike horns and a single eye. He snuck around the stage, and popped up growling, awakening a cybernetic mannequin of an Earth human child that screamed in response, filling up a simulation canister bar on the side of the stage to mid-point.

"Results will be posted outside the class," Professor Knight advised the student as he made his way off the stage.

Outside the large domed building, James was walking in to the class, when he was stopped by Johnny, Chet, and the other boys.

"We'll take that," Johnny took James' frat jacket.

"Hey, that's my jacket!?" James growled.

"Your grade point average isn't looking that great," Johnny reminded him, "You'll get this back, when and _if_ you pass this class."

"I am gonna wipe the floor with that beach ball," James muttered to himself as he stormed into the building, putting on his blue/white letterman jacket.

Michael and Randy continued to read their books, when James passed by, knocking down all of Michael's supplies onto the floor. This careless behavior infuriated the green-haired boy.

"Do you even mind?!" Michael whispered loudly, leaping out of his seat.

"Shut up!" James whispered back.

Randy began to grow worried as he saw Michael walking towards James. This kind of behavior was not acceptable, especially during a test.

"Mike," Randy began, gathering his supplies, "I think we should move our seats."

Michael did not listen. As Randy moved to another seat, the green-haired kid began to growl at James, taunting him. Instead, James growled back, and the two continued their careless antics, until they hit the pedestal on which an energy canister was positioned, and knocked it down onto the floor. The canister, however, though it landed with a thud on the stone floor, was sent flying across the room, unleashing its loud scream. The can hit Michael on the side, causing him to topple over and fall onto James. The lighting began to fluctuate and flicker. Students all over ducked and covered, including Johnny and his boys. Abigail watched the canister on its flight; its scream evoking flashbacks of a girl screaming in her room as her own monstrous wings beats loudly. Once the broken canister landed on the floor, Michael and James looked up in shock as the terrifying dean flew down to the floor, her forceful landing causing the room to tremble. Fearful, Randy closed his eyes and vanished, watching from among the other students.

"My one souvenir from the Realm of the Sun, from a lifetime of Energy Harvesting," Abigail started, "Destroyed by the selfish, careless behavior of two unruly freshmen. You know what they say; accidents happen. The important thing is that no one got hurt."

Michael and James stood up from the floor, taking a deep breath.

"Since you want to be the center of attention," Abigail started, "I will give you the final exam _myself_. _Henshin shite kudasai_ (変身してください; Please transform)."

Michael's and James' bodies became glowing white silhouettes; one enveloped in a green light, and the other in a blue glow with purple dots. The two emerged; Michael as a literal walking eyeball with a green skin covering, and James as a majestic and imposing beast covered with soft, polka dotted fur. Abigail approached Michael first.

"I am a boy from the state of Michigan with a fear of evil alien overlords from the planet Z," Abigail started, "Which scare do I use?"

"Oh!" Michael exclaimed, "That's a lightsaber-ignite/cybernetic iron lung breath of doom."

" _Demo shite kudasai_ (デモしてください)," Abigail ordered, "That means _demonstrate_."

Michael inhaled as much breath as possible, but as he was about to perform his scare, Abigail cut him off, saying, "That's it. I've seen enough."

After Michael, Abigail made her way to James and started with, "I am a 2-year-old girl from Osaka prefecture—"

" _ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!_ " James roared in Abigail's face, which unsurprisingly, did not disturb her concentration.

"Nobody _studies_ scaring," James started, "I'm a natural, I don't need to know that stuff."

"That 'stuff'," began Abigail, "would have told you that this particular child is a 2-year old girl with a fear of _snakes_. A roar would not make her scream, but rather _cry_ , therefore alerting the parents and thus exposing and endangering the _kaiju_ and the Realm of the Moon."

At that moment, James' face fell as Abigail walked away from the two of them.

"I am sorry to say this," Abigail started solemnly, "But you two will _not_ be continuing in the Energy Harvesting program. My decision is final."

As James walked away in sorrow, Abigail approached Michael more gently.

"What you lack," Abigail began, "is something that cannot be taught. You're _not scary_. I want the two of you to get out from my presence NOW!"

Michael felt his face boiling hot as he ran outside the room, James following behind him. The two did not look at each other at all, Michael ran to the library, and James to the cafeteria. As Johnny and his frat boys were about to leave and set fire to James's jacket, they heard Professor Knight call the next student. The decided to stay and watch the show.

"Boggs-san," Professor Knight called out, "It's your turn."

"Yes, Knight-sensei," Randy bowed, trembling nervously as walked up to the simulator. Slowly opening the door, he entered; the students watching him as a theater audience and the teacher making direct eye contact with him.

"I am a girl with a fear of undead acrobats," Professor Knight gave the information, "Which scare do I use?"

Randy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, "The trapeze flight of a 1,000 ghosts," he answered boldly.

"Demonstrate," Professor Knight ordered.

Randy took another deep breath, and his body glowed white, surrounded by a purple light, finally emerging as a creature whose body was that of a tree monitor lizard/python with eight limbs that had the hands and feet of a gecko, fronds like an iguana's scutes, and once he leapt up to the wall and clung to it, his iridescent amethyst scales blended into the yellow floral wallpaper as a chameleon's scales would. The whole class was astounded; even Johnny and his boys were left with their eyes wide open. Back on the stage, Randy gracefully swung himself across the ceiling, re-appearing and vanishing several times, until he finally was within face distance of the child mannequin. At that second, he hissed and cackled loudly, sending the mannequin screaming until the mock-canister was filled to the top.

"Oh my," Professor Knight was blown away, "That was a beautiful performance."

Randy leapt off the stage, reverting back to his human form.

"Thank you, Sensei," Randy smiled.

The students clapped for Randy. Johnny and his fraternity brothers were still in shock, but highly impressed with his performance.

* * *

Winter break had passed, and a short winter session had begun. The trees were no longer filled with flowers or leaves of any sort. Students walked the paths and halls of the campus bundled up with their coats and other warm accessories.

Inside a small classroom sat Michael listening to a less-than-exciting lecture on Energy Canister design being narrated by a yellow fur-haired teacher with a clown nose and wearing a suit with a large bow tie. He looked out the window; his gaze set on the bare trees.

 _The trees are dead, like all my hopes and dreams_ , Michael pondered, _The sky is dreary and gray, like my future. But then again, the seasons change, and soon spring will come, which means sakura blooming and hanami picnics to go with it._

Michael looked across the room, only to see an angry James staring at him, crushing a canister with his powerful hand.

* * *

After the class was dismissed, Michael walked with James continuing to stare him down. As they made their way down the steps, however, James tightened his hands into fists, and punched Michael down the steps, causing him to hit his head on the pavement, and his nose to bleed. Before the larger one could throw another punch, Michael stood up and kicked James, sending him falling backwards and stubbing his tail on the pavement. All the students gathered around, watching to see what would happen next.

And thus, Michael and James' rivalry had reached its breaking point; a physical fight between the two broke out. Randy came walking by, and caught sight of the scene. He could not let such a horrible thing happen to his friend; he had to do something. Thinking fast, the lacertilian humanoid turned invisible, blending in with the crowd as he shouted out, "Let him go!"

"Who said that?" James looked around, only to see that the students were just staring.

"Uh, I'm just watching," answered one student, "None of us even opened our mouths."

"I said, let him go!" the voice spoke again, Randy appearing before James' eyes. He stood there with his arms tightened, and his tail poised, glaring at the large boy sternly.

"Oh yeah, wimp?" James mocked, "How's a weakling like you going to take me down?! Oh, don't tell me; you're gonna tickle me with that tail of yours? You stupid, pathetic waste!"

Randy could feel himself growing tense at James' insults. "My tail has enough force to be used as a whip, and if I transform right now, my form will be able to constrict you as a python would. I do not wish to use my strength against you, but if you keep this up any longer, I will have to call faculty, because I cannot let you hurt anyone and I don't want to have to hurt you in order to save Mike. So please, I beg you, let him go."

As James continued to grip Michael forcefully, he could see Randy about to walk into the class building. At that moment, he released his grip on Michael, and Randy came running back to catch him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Randy glared at James again.

James roared, and Randy hissed back as he left with Michael, helping him to at least walk.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me," Michael sighed, laying down on the beanbag chair, "But I'll never be an Energy Harvester now."

"There's always a way," Randy looked up from his textbook, trying to comfort Michael, "I know that Sullivan is bad news, and I don't want to be the 'I told you so' person, but you should have let it be, and if he doesn't apologize for knocking down your books, then it's his problem."

"He punched me down the steps," Michael interrupted.

Randy sighed, "You should have told a teacher, not fight back. I didn't even feel good about having to threaten him to save you. You can use words instead of fists to solve your problems."

"Well, that's the way life is!" Michael shouted, "You don't know because you've never really lived a real life, have you?! You're gonna have to get used to it; life's not all nice and rosy and picture perfect, you know."

Randy felt gut-punched for a moment. "Mike, are you insulting me?", he asked, trembling.

"I didn't mean it that way," Michael continued, "But you're gonna learn one day that—"

"Just because you've probably dealt with people punching and kicking you doesn't mean you're gonna fight their fire with your fire," Randy shot back, "You know, let's forget this and go for some lunch, okay?"

"You can go have lunch by yourself," Michael shot back, "I'm not hungry."

Randy felt like he was going to cry. He closed his eyes, and quietly left the room, whispering, "I'm sorry, Mike," as he put on his winter coat and mittens.

By the time Randy left, it was too late for Michael to apologize for his temper towards him.

 _Please come back soon, Randy. I'm sorry for snapping like that._

Michael sat on a cushion, and lay his head on the table of the kotatsu as he tucked his legs underneath the plush quilt. He took a book on Energy Canister Design, and started to read it.

* * *

"I save his life today, and he just snaps at me because he's out of the Energy Harvesting Program, and thinks I'm too soft. I wish he didn't have to think that fighting back will fix anything; I just avoid that Sullivan jerk altogether to save myself the trouble."

Randy was seated at a booth at the local fast food restaurant "Donburi Diner"; only an _oyakodon_ bowl and a cup of hot cocoa to keep him company. As he ate his meal, five handsome and well-built young men with cardinal-colored sweaters and shirts that bore shimmering gold Greek letters approached him. Their towering appearance intimidated Randy at first, realizing who they were; Roar Omega Roar.

"You guys," Randy started, nervously, "What do you want?"

"We saw your performance during the final exam last semester," started Johnny, "And I just wanted to say, very impressive. And very original too."

Randy blushed out of the sudden flattery. "Why, thank you," he answered, smiling. _Oh wow, elite fraternity boys like my scare talent!_

"I was thinking," Johnny began, "The Scare Games are coming up, and we're a member short since that James failed so epically, so we were thinking that a man of your talent, skill, and grace could be a major help to us. And you could stand with us in glorious victory as we shine in First Place once more."

Randy could not believe his ears, "You really want me to be one of you guys?"

"Of course!" Chet exclaimed, "You'll go from a nobody to a somebody once you put on the cardinal sweater and bear our golden letters!"

"You will stand out," Johnny continued, "and blend in no more."

Randy was filled with excitement and wonder. His emerald eyes sparkled with his undying, untainted hope and dreams of popularity and friends.

"But, I'm not," Randy started off, "I'm not all big and strong and handsome as you gentlemen are...I'm small and always too nervous."

"That's because you have a much different appeal rather than brawn and muscle," explained Chet, "Some sorority girls may favor more cutesy, shy guys like you."

Randy chuckled, a red blush spread across his face, "You know, you guys are right. Speaking of which, I've actually befriended some already. Wait 'til they see me as Randy Boggs, Frat Boy in Training!"

The other young men chuckled along with him. "Well, hope to see you soon!" Johnny exclaimed, "But before we go..."

One of the other boys, Javier Rios, opened up a box with a cardigan-style sweater, and handed it to Randy. With eyes beaming with delight, Randy put on the cardigan and danced happily on the tiled restaurant floor.

"Glad you like it," Johnny remarked, rubbing Randy's shoulder, "We've got to get going now. See you at the RΩR house!"

Randy sighed blissfully. A goofy smile spread across his lavender-freckled face as he continued to eat his lunch bowl.

"Nerds," Chet laughed with the other boys as they left the restaurant, "The outcasts of the popularity ladder; and this one just has to be the most gullible I've ever met."

"In time, Boggs-san will know his place on campus," Johnny followed up, "because Roar Omega Roar is no place for a stupid nobody like him. For now, he is our main asset in winning the games once more."

* * *

Back in the dorm, Michael was now laying down in his bed as he bounced a rubber ball against the wall. A bored look spread across his face, which then changed into a look of shock when he accidentally bounced the ball wrong, and it knocked down his school calendar. When it fell, however, it revealed something that Michael forgot about long ago; the flyer he picked up at the beginning of the school year.

It was the flyer for the Scare Games. With a spark of hope, Michael took the flyer, and ran out of the room.

* * *

 **And so that was Chapter Three. Hopefully I can fix up Chapter Four soon. I actually have eight full chapters done and I am halfway through the ninth, but kinda stuck with it.**

 **次回予告** **(** ** _jikai yokoku;_** **NEXT TIME):**

 **Michael may have found his way back into the Energy Harvesting Program, but the laughing and mocking isn't helping. And the catch? Sounds like a NO WAY JOSE, but there might not be another way. Also, for all you RΩR fans, a fascinating look at a fraternity banquet to welcome new pledges.**

 **See you all next time.**


End file.
